


Мой друг - Дардевил

by heltja



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heltja/pseuds/heltja
Summary: Фогги узнает, что Мэтт и есть Дардевил. И поначалу это знание его совсем не радует.





	

Между словами «человек без страха» и «ебанутый до мозга костей» есть некая зыбкая черта. Главная печаль в жизни Фогги состоит в том, что Мэтт об этой черте не то чтобы не знает (это было бы слишком просто) – так нет же, Мэтт через эту гребаную черту скачет каждый день с легкостью горной лани. Или, скорее, горного барана.  
С этой своей извиняющейся улыбочкой, которая вполне тянет на утончённое издевательство.  
(Фогги никогда раньше не представлял, как извиняющаяся улыбка может быть издевательской; но она может. Правда.)  
– Фогги, будь другом, позвони 911. Ограбление с огнестрелом, – говорит Мэтт неожиданно, прямо посреди обсуждения дела Ричардса.  
(Отличное, к слову, дело: истца выгнали взашей после производственной травмы; Фогги уверен, что им удастся отсудить половину гребаной конторы, и Мэтт с ним полностью согласен.)  
Мэтт срывается с места. Фогги не может к этому привыкнуть – просто не может.  
(А вы бы могли?)  
Вот Мэтт идет неторопливо, аккуратно простукивая тростью землю перед собой, с неуловимой осторожностью, въевшейся в каждый шаг – и вдруг пиджак и трость оказываются в руках у Фогги, а Мэтт взрывается вихрем движения. Прыжком достигает пожарной лестницы, подтягивается, несется по ней вверх быстрее, чем Фогги – или даже их чемпион по бегу в колледже, кто их разберёт! – бежит стометровку.  
«Что ты будешь делать без костюма?» – хочется крикнуть Фогги, но он уже сам видит: Мэтту и не надо появляться на месте преступления. Он на миг застывает на краю крыши, достает словно бы из воздуха эти свои палки и кидает в кого-то по другую сторону дома. Солнце светит Мэтту в спину – ни лица, ни одежды не разглядеть.  
«Скрытный ты расчетливый ублюдок», – думает Фогги то ли с раздражением, то ли с гордостью. Фогги не знает, бежать ему к месту преступления или от. Назваться свидетелем или сматываться – от лишних глаз и вопросов подальше. Он выбирает материть Мэтта на чём свет стоит, слушая гудки в телефоне.  
– Полиция? Хочу сообщить о происшествии...  
Когда всё закончено – грабитель упрятан в патрульную машину, они с Мэттом дали показания («Я слышал крики о помощи, а потом звук удара... Нет, ничего не видел. Сами понимаете», –говорит этот засранец и улыбается невинной располагающей улыбкой, а офицер полиции извиняется неведомо за что – как все люди обычно извиняются) – вот тогда-то Фогги и надирается в баре. Мэтт сидит с ним, но пьёт мало.  
(Раньше Фогги думал, что Мэтт не любит пьянки, потому что эй, это же Правильный Мэтт, зануда из колледжа! Теперь он думает, что друг просто бережёт остроту чувств для... Ночных Дел. Теперь Фогги зовёт это Ночными Делами.)  
– Мэтт, – хочется сказать Фогги, – ты совсем ебанулся? Тебя могли увидеть!  
Он запивает мысль глотком бренди.  
– Ты выжил из ума, – всё-таки говорит он.  
Мэтт улыбается.  
– Но ведь мы человеку помогли, – отвечает он убедительно, будто это всё оправдывает.  
(И чёрт возьми, действительно ведь – оправдывает.)  
Фогги напивается так, что не помнит, как добирается до дома.  
Теперь невообразимым образом всё меняется: то ли сам Мэтт ведёт себя иначе, то ли Фогги замечает больше, чем раньше. Он видит сквозь маскировку Мэтта: как на пару мгновений легкость движений натренированного тела сменяет скованность слепца; как Мэтт внезапно застывает посреди разговора, устремляя… взгляд? Это свое дьявольское чутье? Подарок радиоактивных отходов с помойки? Эти… сверхспособности? – куда-то вдаль. Фогги гадает о причине, грызет себя и иногда отваживается спросить Мэтта, иногда – нет.  
Иногда Мэтт говорит сам.  
Чем дальше – тем чаще.  
Иногда это даже забавно.  
– Помнишь соседа, которому изменяла жена?  
– Хиллса?  
– Да, его. Теперь она перестала, а он начал. Неугомонные.  
Фогги смеется больше от нервного напряжения, чем от забавности ситуации. Он не может не думать, что еще мог Мэтт услышать – в то время, когда они делили комнату и почти что жизнь в колледже.  
Потом понимает, что даже сейчас сердцебиение, пот, да любая физиологическая дрянь! – выдают его смятение. И что об этом думает Мэтт? Это что, выглядит так, будто он боится Мэтта?  
Мэтт молчит и лишь улыбается - короткой, извиняющейся улыбкой.  
От этого только хуже.  
Да, теперь Мэтт больше ему доверяет – если так можно назвать обилие странной информации, которую любому нормальному человеку точно не хочется знать.  
(Фогги считает, что это ни хрена не доверие – просто теперь Мэтт может использовать свои сверхспособности, чтобы издеваться над ним. Так посмотреть – и непонятно, кто из них инвалид, серьезно!)  
– Фогги, ты не хочешь это есть, – говорит Мэтт после того, как они покупают у уличного торговца хот-дог.  
– Почему? – Фогги, наивная душа, поначалу спрашивал.  
(Потом перестал. Но это ему не помогло.)  
– Его роняли два раза. На асфальт, куда помочился дворовый пес... Старый, больной. Часто тут ходит. Ты должен его помнить.  
Фогги некстати вспоминает, что у пса разорвано ухо и проплешина на полживота. Хот-дог летит в мусорку.  
Мэтт улыбается извиняющейся улыбкой, а Фогги с трудом сдерживает тошноту.  
Иногда в минуты отчаяния Фогги думает, что повернись время вспять, он бы не устроил той сцены с разоблачением и обвинениями – не рассказывает, и не надо! Вот не надо, чувак, я это, я обойдусь! – хочется кричать.  
(В иное время Фогги всё-таки рад – сам не зная чему.)  
Порой кажется, будто Мэтт мстит ему за каждое слово и за каждое обвинение тем утром, и теперь Фогги больше не хочется, совершенно не хочется знать. Всех детальных, тошнотворных, выворачивающих наизнанку подробностей.  
Завтрака сегодняшнего бомжа. Поз и игрушек, которые использовала во время смены в борделе очаровательная Бэкки, с которой он каждое утро перемигивается и чуточку флиртует, покупая газету – просто для настроения.  
(Больше не будет. Сам не знает, почему.)  
– Ой, как нехорошо. Дрочить и потом руки не мыть, – замечает Мэтт вскользь, после того как их бывший клиент, поздоровавшись и рассыпавшись в очередных благодарностях, скрывается за углом дома.  
Фогги икает и судорожно трет руку о брюки. Чертыхается, ищет платок – безрезультатно.  
Мэтт – что вы думаете? Правильно – улыбается.  
Эдакой извиняющейся улыбкой.  
Фогги хочется выть.  
(Но всё это в сущности ерунда. Всё – кроме одного.)  
Чего Фогги не может осознать и принять – так это Дардевила. Умом он понимает, что это тот же Мэтт, его друг и коллега, но не может поверить в то, что алая безжалостная тень, скачущая по крышам – слепой ебанутый юрист Мэтт Мёрдок. Мэтт, с которым они бухали, кадрили девок и зубрили билеты по праву. «Если я не могу поверить, хотя вижу собственными глазами - никто больше не поверит», – утешает себя Фогги.  
Ему начали сниться кошмары (серьезно, без шуток!) – о том, что он приходит к Бэкки за новой газетой, а там первой полосой фото Мэтта и надпись «Личность Дардевила раскрыта». Фогги подумывает о том, чтобы начать ходить к психотерапевту – но уже не верит, что эта тайна будет в сохранности.  
Он же не имеет права так подставлять друга, верно?  
Фогги уверен, что Мэтту помощь психотерапевта… а то и психолога, да нет – целой психиатрической бригады! – прямо-таки необходима.  
Однажды он видел, как Дардевил до полусмерти избил наркомана – того самого наркомана, который только что чуть не прирезал его самого в переулке. (И как получилось, что Мэтт в своем костюме шел мимо? Мэтт что, провожает его домой? Фогги что, девка, чтобы его пасти?!) Даже голос Дардевила не похож на голос Мэтта – злой, хриплый, пробирающий до дрожи.  
Фогги пугается до чёртиков той ночью – и вовсе не из-за покушения на свою жизнь. О покушении он не подозревал, даже осознать его не успел; а вот присутствие Дардевила по ночам на улицах вполне ощутимо. От фигуры в алом костюме просто веет жутью – так, что колени подгибаются.  
Даже у Фогги.  
Который твердит себе «это твой друг Мэтт» и представляет здоровенную бутыль виски, которой будет утешаться этим вечером – и, честно признаться, с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не удирать со всех ног.  
Это же твой друг Мэтт.  
Твой друг.  
Мэтт.  
Мэтт Ебанутый Мёрдок.  
Дардевил оборачивается к нему стремительной тенью.  
Самое неприятное здесь то, что Мэтт его страх видит – чует, осознает; а самое пугающее – видеть на лице красного дьявола улиц Адской Кухни улыбку Мэтта – быструю, чуть извиняющуюся.  
Мэтт, что ты творишь, Мэтт, ты в своем уме, Мэтт, ты ебанулся вконец?!  
– Спасибо… Дардевил, – выдавливает из себя Фогги. Пытается улыбнуться – видит Бог, он старается изо всех сил, но знает наверняка – вышел кривой дрожащий оскал.  
– Иди спокойно – до дома путь чистый, – слышит он уверенный голос лучшего друга.  
Фогги позволяет себе расслабиться, лишь дойдя до дома – закрывает за собой дверь на все замки, опускается на пол и роняет голову на руки.  
Мэтт, что ты творишь, Мэтт...  
– Я трус и полное говно, я боюсь лучшего друга, – бормочет он, зарываясь руками в волосы. – Я боюсь лучшего друга, которому нужна моя помощь, потому что, дьявол побери, он окончательно слетел с катушек! А я – нет.  
Подумав, добавляет:  
– Но это ненадолго, – и никак не может остановить истерический хохот.  
Его худший кошмар воплощается в жизнь в один из субботних вечеров.  
Он сидит дома, развалившись на диване и потягивая пиво. По телеку идет олдскульный ситком, и карикатурность характеров и сцен успешно отвлекает от дерьма реальной жизни. Пиво он взял на пробу и рад – темное, с отчетливым хмельным привкусом. Периодически они перебрасываются сообщениями с Карен – она ждет подругу в кафе и скучает в одиночестве.  
Это так похоже на старую-добрую нормальную жизнь, что открытия последнего месяца блекнут в памяти.  
Фогги позволяет себе выдохнуть.  
(Вы никогда не замечали, что все самое худшее происходит, когда вы расслабляетесь? Жизнь – та еще стерва.)  
Ситком прерывается экстренным выпуском новостей.  
Миг – и Фогги смотрит прямой репортаж с ограбления банка. У него дрожат руки так, что он не может удержать бутылку с остатками пива. Он пытается поставить её на стол и роняет.  
На осколки на полу он уже не обращает внимания.  
В перестрелке участвует Дардевил.  
Двое грабителей держат в заложниках девушку лет двадцати с короткими темными волосами и длинными стройными ногами – эти ноги отлично выходят на мобильнике кого-то из жертв – кому удалось спастись и дать показания полиции. Грабители требуют себе неприкосновенности и обещают убить девушку, если заметят кого-то из легавых в здании. Остальных заложников спасает Дардевил – они говорят, захлебываясь словами, рыдая, трясясь. В дрожащих руках скачет телефон, но даже в ужасном качестве мобильного видео Фогги отчетливо видит самое жуткое, на что он когда-либо смотрел в этой жизни.  
Как Дардевила убивают.  
Десять минут он бегает по комнате кругами. Хватается за телефон и оставляет его в покое. Читает твиты с места происшествия, проглядывает все тридцать три снимка в инстаграме – вдруг где мелькнёт черная фигура?.. Вдруг случилось чудо?  
«Если он наедине с убийцами и заложниками, зазвонивший телефон – худшее, что я могу для него сделать», – убеждает себя Фогги.  
Даже если он мёртв.  
(Об этом сложно не думать. Мысль бьётся о стенки черепа ошалевшей птицей.)  
Даже если он мёртв.  
Даже если он...  
– Мэтт, – судорожно диктует Фогги сообщение на автоответчик, – если ты еще жив, позвони мне! Хоть как-нибудь дай понять, что ты жив, мать твою!..  
Ещё полчаса он пялится на не понимающих, что происходит, репортеров, и едва способных связать пару слов от шока потерпевших. Диванные критики комментируют ситуацию с бесящей отстраненностью.  
Фогги хочется всех удавить.  
Плюнув на все, он напяливает первые попавшиеся джинсы, суёт в карман телефон и ключи и отправляется к дому Мэтта. Его вид настолько безумен, что у него ни разу не стреляют сигарету и не просят милостыню – а может, он просто не замечает грабителей и попрошаек, уткнувшись в экран мобильного.  
Судорожно просматривая сводки.  
Дверь в квартиру Мэтта заперта. Фогги прислушивается, на мгновение тоже пожелав себе сверхчувствительный слух – лишь бы понять, что происходит внутри. Он опускается прямо на холодный пол, подстелив под зад куртку, и прислоняется виском к входной двери. Она пахнет старым мокрым деревом и помоями. Мэтт мог бы сказать, сколько раз на нее помочилась соседская собака и блевала наркоманка с лестничной клетки – видит Бог, Фогги был бы счастлив это услышать!  
Вот честно – счастлив!  
На полчаса он проваливается то ли в дрему, то ли в апатию – смотрит бессмысленным взглядом на противоположную дверь и рисунок чёрта баллончиком с красной краской. На месте рогов краска со стен облуплена.  
Привычным движением он обновляет новостной сайт. Моргает несколько раз и перезагружает страницу – новость не поменялась.  
«Заложники освобождены! Дардевил – герой дня!» – гласит заголовок.  
– Он жив, – бормочет Фогги непослушными губами. – Жив?..  
Он ждёт, скрючившись, ещё несколько часов – пока в квартире за его спиной не слышится шорох. Он осоловело поднимается, прислушивается еще раз: в квартире Мэтта отчетливо скрипит диван.  
«Он жив».  
Фогги трясёт головой. Развернувшись, на автомате идёт до ближайшего кафе и умывается холодной водой в туалете. Покупает капучино и гамбургер, уминает его в мгновение ока по дороге до дома Мэтта.  
С каждым шагом к нему возвращаются силы и вместе с ними – злость. Преодолевая последние ступени, он просто пылает от ярости – и кажется, может взглядом зажечь свечу.  
(А что? Неплохая суперспособность. Составил бы конкуренцию Дардевилу!)  
Мэтт ждёт его на пороге – услышал заранее.  
Фогги набирает в легкие побольше воздуха. Ему легко и почти весело – тем шальным весельем, которое просыпается, когда самое худшее позади.  
– Я чуть не рехнулся, пока тебя ждал, – набрасывается Фогги с обвинениями, едва оказавшись за вожделенным порогом. Это кипело долго – и выплескивалось почти с блаженством. – Мэтт, ты ебанулся вконец?! Я понимаю, ты считаешь себя неуязвимым – но ты такой же человек, как и я, как Карен, как, черт возьми, тысячи человек, которые каждый день умирают! Ты можешь… я не знаю… думать, что делаешь?!  
Он замолкает, неожиданно понимая, что слова кончились. Мэтт в ответ просто стоит и по своему обычаю смотрит куда-то в сторону. На нем нет очков, лицо в кровоподтеках, на майке следы крови.  
– Только не говори, что твоя знойная медсестричка вытаскивала из тебя пули всю ночь, – ворчит Фогги, неожиданно подумав о худшем и спешно оглядываясь. Следов крови нигде нет – квартира кажется чуть захламленной, но чистой. Да и на майке, понимает вдруг Фогги, пятно больше похоже на капнувший соус.  
– Одна скользящая рана. Скоро заживёт, – отвечает Мэтт.  
Его рука над локтем забинтована.  
– А еще сотрясение мозга и несколько сломанных ребер? – язвительно замечает Фогги. Кураж ещё не прошёл – он готов идти в атаку, обвинять и высмеивать.  
В конце концов, он адвокат, он этим на жизнь зарабатывает. У него хорошо получается, о да.  
– Ну почему – несколько? Всего одно треснутое, – неожиданно в тон ему говорит Мэтт.  
– Знаешь, я чертовски за тебя перепугался, – признаётся Фогги. – Это выглядело так, будто тебя подстрелили. В самое сердце, чувак, вот сюда, – он тыкает себя в грудь.  
Мэтт склоняет голову.  
– А ты в курсе, что мой новый костюм пуленепробиваемый?  
– Что, серьезно?  
– Абсолютно. Если найдешь пистолет, можешь проверить.  
– НЕТ, СПАСИБО, – в ужасе восклицает Фогги – и только сейчас замечает тихий, почти незаметный смех Мэтта – который мгновенно прекращается, когда тот охает и хватается за рёбра.  
– Будешь знать, как издеваться над своим другом, который чуть язву себе не заработал от переживаний за тебя же, свинья неблагодарная, – наставительно говорит он.  
– Вот оно, кармическое воздаяние – жестокое и беспощадное, – замечает Мэтт. В его голосе всё ещё веселье.  
Фогги внезапно натыкается взглядом на красную тряпку на диване.  
– Ты бы костюм-то спрятал. Вдруг кто-нибудь зайдёт? – говорит он нейтральным тоном.  
Мэтт дёргает уголком рта.  
– Никто не зайдёт незамеченным.  
– А если забудешь?  
– Хорошо, хорошо… мамочка.  
– Иди ты!..  
Фогги, повинуясь внезапному порыву, подходит к дивану и берет в руки маску. Она жесткая и непривычно прохладная – словно не ткань, а гибкий металл в руках. «Говоришь, пуленепробиваемый?..» Крохотные рога больно колют подушечку пальца.  
Фогги неожиданно для себя осознает потрясающую вещь – то, что красные тряпки и мысли о дьяволе Адской Кухни больше не вызывают приступов удушья. По сути, они вообще ничего не вызывают – кроме огромного облегчения, что Мэтт остался жив, и почти привычного страха, что в другой раз ему так не повезёт.  
И понимание обрушивается на него огромной волной.  
(Оно величиной с гору Эверест, или даже еще больше – с планету Земля.)  
(Оно непомерное и яркое, как солнце.)  
– Знаешь, чувак, – начинает Фогги задумчиво, – всё это время я думал, что боялся тебя – другого тебя. Дардевила, – признаться не сложно, наоборот, он словно сбросил груз, который давил на сердце и мешал дышать. – А на самом деле я чертовски боялся, что какой-нибудь из этих мудаков тебя всё-таки пристрелит. Или что тебя раскроют. Или увижу тебя в следующий раз на опознании в морге – серьёзно, чувак, давай обойдёмся без моргов. Там чертовски холодно. Короче… чтоб ты знал, не боюсь я тебя.  
Мэтт смотрит немного удивлённо. Обычно по его лицу сложно что-либо понять – как человек, который много лет не видит других, он редко использует мимические жесты, но сейчас вся его поза – одно сплошное удивление.  
– О чем ты, приятель, – говорит он медленно. – Это было понятно с самого начала. В конце концов, ты мой лучший друг.  
На этот раз улыбка Мэтта нисколько не бесит – и даже пришибить его хочется куда меньше обычного, решает Фогги.  
– Тогда, может, по пивку? А лучше – собирайся. Пойдем кадрить девок!  
– Какие девки, Фогги, сейчас шесть утра!.. Я ранен!..  
– Похрену! Хочу девок. И пиво.  
Мэтт смеётся. Охает, хватается за ребра и снова смеется.  
Фогги смеётся вместе с ним. Он почти предвкушает, чем именно ему испортят аппетит в следующий раз – в конце концов, это значит, что Мэтта не убили.  
А все остальное вполне можно пережить.


End file.
